Help:Policies:Wikipedia
Help|msg=Welcome to the help pages for this wiki.}} Introduction Moviepedia is not a copy of Wikipedia. Some of the information here will be the same as what they have, but we want to be as different from them as much as possible. If you want to add some information that you got from Wikipedia, you can, but in order to meet the licensing of Wikipedia and this wiki, you have to say you copied the information at the time you did it. This is called "attribution". This page details the on copying of pages from Wikipedia and provides an alternate method that is better. Rules # When copying directly from Wikipedia, you must add the template at the bottom of the page. This will clearly show where you got the information, whether you're copying all or just part of a page from there. # If the page name is different here than on Wikipedia, use the template instead. # It is also a good idea to put "copied from Wikipedia" in the Edit Summary line. This will show up in the edit history of the page and show when this was done. # When you make the copy, don't highlight the text on the page. Click on the "Edit" button and then copy the information from inside the editing window. You can then cancel the edit once you've copied what you need. The reason for this is that when you highlight the text without being in edit mode, your web browser picks up a whole lot of other data we don't need, such as links back to Wikipedia and formatting commands for the paragraphs. That just makes a mess inside the code of the page here and has to be manually cleaned out. # Pages that are not properly attributed may be deleted at any time without advance notice in order to meet licensing requirements. A better alternative A better alternative to just copying information from Wikipedia or any other website is to rewrite it. If you remember writing book reports in school, you had to do research and find sources. When you wrote the report, you either quoted something directly and marked it as a quote, or you rewrote the information from the source and listed your sources at the end. By rewriting it, it helped show you understood what you were reading, and the sources for both direct quotes and what you rewrote show you weren't trying to claim this as your own. On this wiki, your sources will be listed in the "References" section. For help with adding a source correctly, see . But for all of this, please put a statement in the Edit Summary line to make it clear what you're doing. You can keep it simple, such as "adding film locations based on information from Wikipedia" or "adding actor's filmography as per Wikipedia". For information on how it should look when you rewrite it, refer to . See also Writing * Categories *Pages based on content from Wikipedia W W